Move On
by kuroneko1815
Summary: Natsume breaks up with Mikan and after regrets it. When he went looking for her he found out that she moved to Europe. When he got there he saw a girl who looks like Mikan but with another guy. Is it really her and whats with the boy who keeps calling him
1. Graduation

**_Disclaimer I don't own Gakuen Alice_**

**_Move On _**

It was a beautiful day and Mikan our beautiful brunette is already a three star student after making her way up for eight years she is finally about to graduate. She was happy and contented especially since she has her loving boyfriend Natsume, there was nothing more she could ask for and there was only a matter of days before their graduation, she could finally start a new life with Natsume.

She had a lot of fan boys whish pissed the hell out of Natsume and he became more protective over her, Who wouldn't if boys constantly stare at your 6 year girlfriend thinking of vile thoughts. She headed to the Sakura tree since it was a Saturday they had no classes so she went to where she always went. When she got there she saw Natsume sleeping with a manga on his face so she smiled and approached him she then placed his head on her lap by then Natsume already woke up but didn't say anything he just relaxed. Soon Mikan was humming a peaceful song while playing with his hair, Natsume smiled at this and they just both relaxed and cherished the moment.

He loved her and she felt the same, after awhile Natsume fell asleep again and Mikan was dozing off to sleep, then she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. When they woke up it was already in the afternoon and Natsume had already shifted his position since he started to wake up already so he leaned his back on the tree and held onto Mikan's waist and laid her head against his chest, soon Mikan started to wake up and she smiled and looked up at him, he suddenly stood up and offered his hand to her, she knew what that meant and she gladly took it and stood up.

They headed off to central town to meet their friends for the last few times to hang out in the academy after all they only had three days to be exact to spend time with each other. Everyone was there Hotaru and Ruka who are now a couple, Yuu and Anna who are also Couples, Koko and Nonoko, Sumire and Mucho and Yura and Kitsuneme were there they all became couples and Natsume finally accepted that Tsubasa only loves Mikan as a sister after he saw Tsubasa and Misaki get together even get married.When they got back Natsume asked Mikan to spend the night at his room.

The next day Natsume started acting weird around her though he still was close to her he didn't kiss her as much or talk to her or even look at her this troubled Mikan but decided to keep quiet because she thought that he was just in deep thought. Night came very quick and Mikan was fast asleep dreaming of what was to happen thinking it was going to be good.

(Fast forward end of graduation)

"And I hope that all of you would be successful in life and one day come back to visit us to tell us of your achievements" Narumi said. "Congratulations graduates." Jinno said. After graduation Natsume told Mikan to meet him in the sakura tree.

(Italicized Natsume Regular Mikan)

"Natsume what did you want to talk about?" _"Mikan I'm breaking up with you" _"Your kidding right I mean how could you we've been together for four years. How could you do this to me? After all we've been through." She was already crying but he just shrugged and remained impassive and said _"Simple were out of the academy I don't need you to keep me company anymore I want to see other people and at least I won't here you blabber anymore I mean you're an embarrassment enough as it is did you really think I would take you to meet my dad? Did you think that we can have a future I mean come on haven't you noticed I haven't really paid attention to you but to other girls instead so lets just break up and save ourselves from embarrassment. Face it all I really cared about was your body not you." _"I hate you Natsume you said it so remember it don't you dare go near me again at least after today you won't see me again you won't have to be embarrassed any longer Good Bye." With that she ran off crying while Natsume just walked away.

Meanwhile Sumire and Mucho saw and heard everything that happened and got angry at Natsume but decided to deal with him later for now they had to comfort Mikan and find the others to tell them what happened and let Mikan explain more in detail. After the others heard that Mikan was depressed they all ran to her room and when they got in they saw Mikan and her room a mess, they went near Mikan and asked what happened while she told them everything and they were angry at Natsume but she begged them not to do anything. After that they stayed at Mikan's room making sure that she would be ok. The next day it was already time for them to leave but they decided to live close to each other to make sure that if there was any trouble they would be able to help each other; the only one not included was Natsume who everyone hates.

Please review and sorry about the start and for those who are waiting for the story missing please tell me what you want to happen and please review and read my other stories as well and for all those who have given me reviews I will try to make it up to you. Just help me out send me a message or something.


	2. Realization

Disclaimer I don't own Gakuen Alice

_**Disclaimer I don't own Gakuen Alice**_

They lived in the province where Mikan and Hotaru grew up and it was perfect because it was in the outskirts of Tokyo but it was isolated because hardly many people knew about it and it was a bonus since Hotaru's brother and Tsubasa and Misaki lived there with their kids who are now going to school and they are practically next door neighbors.

Mikan lived in her old house since her grand father was already old she took care of him while the house to her left was Hotaru and Ruka's while to her right was Hotaru's old house which is currently being inhabited by her brother Subaru who owned a Hospital in Tokyo and had a clinic in the house so it was convenient for Mikan to have her grand father checked and as time flew they have already made a name for themselves in the business industry as well as in the fashion industry.

Sumire became a fashion designer and often used Mikan as her model while Mikan would sometimes design as well but Mikan already had a well established company and it was going smoothly with Hotaru she was the head of an electronics corporation which also works in publishing magazines about her gadgets.

Ruka was a successful vet. Anna and Nonoko had already started a restaurant which had branched out all over Japan while Nonoko had a side job which was creating new formulas for Hotaru's inventions, new medicines and stuff, Koko and Kitsuneme had started a successful architecture firm while Yura started a successful law firm while Mucho was a male model for Sumire's designs true time had changed his looks.

Tsubasa and Misaki own a chain of Hotels, spas and gyms. They all had status, money and power but none bragged they remained kind hearted even gave money to people who needed it. Even Hotaru for she was the one who thought of the idea.

In the span of six years their corporations had branched to every part of Japan that they decided to let it branch out everywhere starting from Europe they decided to go to Europe together. They would come back from time to time but for now they would let their neighbors take care of their house.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Japan.

"Natsume what is wrong with you? Last year you can't even hold a single relationship for more than a month the year before that you would go from girl to girl and now this you won't even date what is wrong with you?" His father asked

"None of your business old man." He replied (Okay I'm getting tired of writing who is talking so Natsume regular His dad BOLD)

**"Do you already have a girl in mind is that the reason why you won't date frankly Natsume I'm getting worried about you." **

"Dad if I said yes would you stop bothering me."

**"Oh is this the girl?" **_He asked as he produced pictures of Mikan which completely shocked Natsume because he thought he already threw those out. _

"Oi where did you get that?"

**"What these I found them along with your other things from the academy and thought that she would be the perfect model for my next painting. If only art would pay more than being an international business man then I would have been an artist instead because by the time I realized my talent I was already a famous business man"** His father Keito stated Natsume just rolled his eyes sometimes he wonders why his mother fell for a man who was his exact opposite Happy go lucky, carefree, weird just like his late sister Aoi while his late mother was just like him Cold hearted and mean he was like Keiko his mother and Keito was like Mikan its like they were his parents only opposites in gender.

**"Natsume what ever happened to your girlfriend how come you never told me about her?"** Keito asked

"Because I broke up with her during graduation that baka thinks that she can have a future with me if she is so annoying and loudmouthed and a klutz who does nothing but annoy me and always gets into trouble but man is she beautiful and she is so caring and talented and her smile gosh her smile." Natsume said trailing off.

In Keito's mind _it looks like he's going to regret his decision with her wow never thought that would happen maybe this girl is special but where have I seen her before she really is familiar oh well maybe I know her and if I know her name maybe it would be easy to help Natsume with this problem._

**"Wow by the way you're describing her I think you're still in love with this girl and you are regretting breaking up with her am I right or am I right?"** His dad asked grinning while looking at Natsume who just shrugged and said

"Not sure" It took him a minute to clear his thoughts then he started to speak again. "Your right I am regretting it I miss her so much I never really wanted to admit it." Natsume sighed.

He then turned to his dad who was grinning.** "What are you still doing here aren't you suppose to be looking for her? Don't waste time maybe she'll reconsider and take you back just go and find her. Man this is just like those drama series wahh."** Keito states while Natsume sweat drops at his behavior. When Natsume was about to speak he was cut of by Keito pushing him out the door. When Natsume was finally out he realized he didn't know where to start. He just stood there for a minute and thought of the one place she would have wanted to live in.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I finally had some inspiration. Who knew all it would take was a fever, a cough, a cold and one very painful tooth ache to give me inspiration. I'll try not to let you wait that long anymore. Besides I've got my USB back. Now all I have to do is get my grades up so my mom would fix my laptop. Then I could have more time to type. This is going to be my birthday chapter. Since it's my mom's birthday and my birthday was last month. Bye.


	3. Europe & Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Natsume drove all night since he needed to clear his mind. He didn't know how to face Mikan or his old 'friends' if they still are. He knew he had a lot of things to say but didn't know where to start. His mind kept revisiting the time he broke up with Mikan. By the time he arrived at the village he saw a school which he assumed was probably where Mikan and Hotaru used to study in before the Academy. He smiled as he imagined the young Mikan from when they were ten years old. He got out of his car and decided to just walk around. Finally he saw a group of houses which seemed sort of out of place even though it looked similar to the others. The feeling it gave off was different though.

He noticed a familiar address and realized that it was her grandfathers house. He had seen the picture of Mikan and her grandfather standing in front of that house so many times. Though regular people wouldn't be able to see it he was different. For once he was thankful for the training Persona gave him. He knocked once but no one answered and he noticed that it was locked. He went to the other houses and noticed it was the same. Finally an elderly woman passing by saw him and asked

_"Oh my are you looking for the people who live in there. If you are you just missed them. They'd probably be back in a year or two. Their really nice people."_ Natsume's head shot up when he heard the words 'back in a year or two'. He asked the woman what she meant and she said _"OH! You mean you didn't know they left on a business trip early this morning."_ Natsume said his thanks and immediately ran to his car. He was going home and packing his things, he'd also be checking up on them no matter what.

Luckily the drive home was a lot shorter. Since there was a one way shortcut going back to his home. When he got home he saw his sister on the couch watching TV and his dad in the kitchen. His dad turned and said _"You didn't bring her back with you?"_ Natsume just glared at his dad in reply. Suddenly Natsume's attention was caught by the TV when his sister Aoi had accidentally flipped it to the news. The report was about Mikan and the rest heading off to Europe for business reasons. Their first stop was Rome then Paris but it was later changed from London to Paris. Natsume then turned to his dad and said "I'll leave in an hour have my flight ready.

* * *

2 Hours Later...

**"Welcome to your flight 2951 Ma'am, Sir."** a stewardess said oblivious to Hyuuga's looks. Natsume just shrugged it off and sat down.

In the Bathroom of the Plane

_"Miss Hotaru there's a call from a stewardess from flight 2951"_ a secretary said as Hotaru was sitting in her office. She picked up the phone and was wondering what could be happening. _"Ma'am we have 2 Hyuuga siblings here, what do you want us to do about them?"_ The stewardess asked. Hotaru smiled and said "Anything torturous that would remind him of that person." After that she hung up and smirked. She muttered under her breath and said _"Pay back for the pain you caused her"_

Back to the Hyuuga siblings

**"Miss would you like a magazine?"** the same stewardess asked and Aoi just nodded. Within a few minutes she was back with a magazine in hand. Natsume was less than pleased with it though seeing the cover girl was Mikan.

As his sister continued to flip through the pages he just looked out and started to remember all the things they've been through. From the first time they met to the time Mikan helped get Aoi out of the Academy. Finally he looked back at the magazine and suddenly had to fight the urge of burning the magazine.

**1st picture.** Mikan was wearing a white sun dress, a denim jacket and black wedges. Beside her was a handsome man holding her by her waist. At that picture Natsume was still able to control his anger.

**2nd picture.** Mikan wearing the same clothes beside the same guy in a picnic area with some packed lunch. At this the plane suddenly got hot. Luckily Natsume was able to hold down his anger.

**3rd picture.** Mikan with the same clothes and the same man carrying her bridal style. Now Natsume was at his limits. Luckily the stewardess came with the food. She started talking to Aoi and their conversation caught Natsume's attention.

_"Did you know Miss Sakura often traveled on this flight with Master Ryotaru."_ The stewardess said and Aoi was shocked at this. She had been a big fan of Mikan for years and she even remembers her from the time she was saved. She looked up to her as an idol.

Natsume cursed his luck everything on this flight was about Mikan even she starred in the movie they were showing. It was like God was punishing him.

Not really God. More like an angry best friend of your ex-girlfriend. Ahh! The abilities of Hotaru Imai. Never mess with the scary Ice Queen...

* * *

After a long flight...

Natsume and Aoi checked into a five star hotel and Natsume left wondering where he would search first. He cursed his stupidity at not checking her schedule before hand. While he was walking around he spotted a cafe and decided to go there. When he was close enough he saw someone who looked like Mikan in the cafe enjoying her time with some good looking black haired guy. When he saw this his mood started to turn sour and finally he decided to return to the hotel. Suddenly he felt like he hit something and when he looked down it was a little boy who looked about three and almost crying and Natsume knelt down to help him up and asked _"Where are your parents? Are you lost."_ He asked concerned. He was reminded of when Youichi was just three years old. The boy just looked up and nodded.

Natsume grabbed the boy and lifted him up and once he was out of the old streets and into the busy roads a car stopped and an old man came out and approached them. _"Master Lucas where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere."_ Natsume felt the child reach out for the man and he handed him over and took a look at the car. A Rolce Royce and the newest one at that. Natsume was sure that this is the child of some rich person.

_"To thank you please come with us and let us introduce you to our masters and make sure you are properly rewarded."_ Suddenly Natsume noticed he was inside the expensive, luxurious. He knew that he should behave around them. After all they might be potential investors and business partners or they might already be.

As he was sitting in the parlor the servants closed the doors. After a few minutes a tall beautiful red haired woman entered followed by a tall blond man with blue eyes who was also holding something, he couldn't see it properly. Natsume thought they looked familiar like Misaki and Ruka they were talking so they didn't notice him. Suddenly the little boy from earlier ran past them and they stopped as they heard a laugh. Before anyone could say anything a tall man with blue hair and a permanent smile and a star shaped mark on his left cheek came and had the woman in a tight embrace. The woman then sent him flying with just a punch.

Now Natsume was sure that they were Misaki, Tsubasa and Ruka. I mean where does anyone find three people who look exactly like the people you left behind.

When the blue haired man arrived he asked them where the little boy was. That was when they noticed him. From shock their expression changed to one of anger.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

When I noticed features I immediately remembered my ex friends. I broke of all contact with them. I knew it was stupid but at that time I didn't care. The little boy from earlier ran to me but those two didn't even notice. Sheesh what kind of parents were they. Well I knew the answer to that... bad ones. Suddenly someone else came in, okay now I know that their definitely them. Misaki never changed so did Ruka it seems that it was his old rabbit. That thing is still alive.

When they finally noticed that the boy was with me I saw the look of recognition and shock pass quickly and was replaced by anger.

**End of POV**

_"What are you doing here Hyuuga?"_ Misaki angrily spat and she saw Lucas holding Natsume she turned her eyes at him as it gentled. _"Lucas come here sweet heart. Get away from that man."_ she said as she knelt but Lucas just stayed where he was.

Suddenly Natsume replied _"What your not going to thank me. I found him wondering around by the alleys. At least be grateful."_ He glared at Misaki suddenly Tsubasa stepped in and his smile was gone as he looked Natsume straight in the eye and said _"Fine, what do you want. Money? We'll give it to you just leave us alone."_

_"Do you really think I want money. You guys know me better than that."_ Natsume growled appalled by the thought that they would think of him like that. It was Ruka's turn to talk.

_"Natsume, we thought we knew you until you did what you did during graduation. If money isn't what you want then. I thank you for returning our dear Lucas now please leave this residence or shall we have to use force on you. I warn you though Hotaru made sure were safe."_ He said as he took out a remote. Just as Natsume stood up though a beautiful brunette came in with two other women one had curly pink hair and the other straight blue. As they were about to enter the brunette yelled "Lucas where are you? Mama's home. She has a surprise for you." Suddenly she was face to face with a man she thought she'd never have to face again.

* * *

A/N: Ok! So havent upated for awhile. Don't really know if this is the best chapter. I will Probably be updating Missing soon but not that sure since I have school again.


End file.
